Many electrical transmission utility companies utilize guyed lattice tower assets supported by a tripod support beam (“tripod” or “tripod beam”) that bears on steel piles (e.g., helical piles), such as 3″ small diameter steel pipe piles (“small piles”) or 8″ large diameter steel pipe piles (“large piles”). These towers are often located in remote wetlands or tidal areas that have fluctuations in the tidal water surface elevation that can lead to accelerated corrosion of the tripod support beam, as well as brackets and adapters positioned at the interfaces between the bottom of the tripod support beam and the top of the support piles. When the tower foundation is in a severe state of deterioration, traditionally a utility's best option is to replace the tower, which is costly and may cause significant environmental disruption to the environmentally sensitive areas in which many such towers may be located. The many challenges associated with replacement of such towers, such as environmental access, environmental preservation, critical service requirements, and budgetary issues can make tower replacement a very impractical solution. Therefore, a low impact, moderate cost solution that enables the repair of a transmission tower tripod support beam, bracket, and/or adapter without the need to replace the tower would provide significant economic and environmental benefits. Such repairs may be enabled by the boomerang tripod beam reinforcement repair and the two-piece adapter that are disclosed herein.